Morgana's Salvation
by redlily188
Summary: Future Fic: Uther is dead, and Arthur is King with Gwen as his wife. Magic has been restored to Camelot, and Merlin's talents are known. Morgana is back in Camelot; Does she really seek forgiveness, or is it another lie? MERGANA.
1. Chapter 1

**A future fic, I guess you could say. This takes place after Arthur is King, he's married to Gwen, and Merlin's magic is known and accepted. This is Morgana coming back to beg Merlin's forgiveness. I'm assuming Morgause (SPOILER) died in Season 3 Episode 13.**

**Disclaimer: "Back to December" is owned by Taylor Swift. BBC owns Merlin. I own…nothing. Sadness.**

**BETA: Word-Stringer**

**Read and Review! Also, Happy New Year!**

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_How's life? Tell me, how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a while_

_You've been good, busier than ever_

_We small talk, work and the weather_

_Your guard is up, and I know why_

_Because the last time you saw me_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses, and I left them there to die _

Morgana leaned against a thick oak tree, holding her breath. It hurt her frail form to not breathe, but she was so nervous; she couldn't help it. It had been five years since she had become Queen of Camelot and betrayed everybody she loved.

A tear slipped down Morgana's dirty cheek. She'd been wandering the forests, searching for help ever since her sister died. For a long time all she wanted was revenge, and she had wanted everybody to suffer. She wanted to watch Camelot fall and everybody with it.

But then Uther died, and his son had ascended to the throne. He lifted the law and allowed magic back in Camelot. The day Morgana found out about Merlin she had broken down and sobbed. Merlin, who had made so many right choices with his magic, while she had made all the wrong ones.

And here she was, the consequence of her decisions, wretched and sick. The past few years have taken decades off of her life, but it wasn't the lack of shelter, or food or health that had shortened the few years she had left. It was the guilt. The guilt of hurting everybody she cared for.

The culpable witch's eyes lowered. She had waited for so long now, and it appeared as if he wasn't coming. Not that she blamed him; Morgana despised herself, and she wasn't sure how anyone else could even fathom seeing her. More tears slipped down the thin face, weaving trails down her stained face.

A twig broke.

Her pale face shot up, and her ruby red lips quivered in hope and anticipation. Could it really be…?

When she saw the familiar dark head enter the clearing she had taken refuge in, her mouth lifted, and she ignored the pain of her chapped lips. Her smile widened as she looked at the warm blue eyes she had missed, drinking in his image hungrily.

"Morgana?" the voice questions; music to her ears. "I'm sorry I'm late - I had trouble sneaking out."

The once lady of Camelot felt relief swarm through her body. He hadn't told anybody about her, which was good; if he had brought anybody else, well, she didn't think she would be able to handle it. She wiped her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. Seeing her friend, Morgana felt the long forgotten stirrings of pride. Her beauty may have faded with the five years of sorrow, but she could at least try to look presentable. Her renewed pride was not going to let her see an old friend in tears.

Taking a deep breath, Morgana stepped forward.

"Merlin."

His blue eyes went straight to where she stood, and his face instantly filled with pity.

"I look terrible, don't I?" She offered him a sad smile.

"I- I didn't say that."

"You didn't need to Merlin; I can see it written all over your face. Poor Morgana, her with her sickly form. I've lost my beauty, Merlin. It's gone."

"No-" he began to protest, but she cut him off.

"No need to lie, Merlin." She began to cough, and it shuddered through her whole body. The warlock ran to her and put his arms around her waist, helping her sit down, concerned.

"Thank you, Merlin. You've always been so kind."

He gave her a grin, the same goofy one he'd always had, "I just helped you sit down."

She turned her head gently. "And you came to see me. I know that must've been difficult."

"I saw your note this morning," he replied. There was a moment's silence, and all that could be heard was the peaceful sounds of the forest, undisturbed by the two within its depths.

"How's Arthur? Gwen? Gaius? What about your mother?" Morgana's eyes lowered. She remembered the kind woman back in Ealdor. Hunith had done an amazing job in raising her child. Such a wonderful man Merlin is.

"Arthur's fine. He's head over heels in love with Gwen. Their wedding was spectacular. And Gwen's coronation was-"

"Beautiful, I know."

Merlin's blue eyes widened. "How do you know?" His tone was a bit suspicious, as if he had thought Morgana had snuck into the ceremony.

"I saw it in a dream. Tell me about the rest of them, Merlin." Morgana's eyes slide shut, trying to imagine herself there.

"Gaius is doing well. He doesn't have as many patients to treat anymore; Arthur has created a great Kingdom..."

Morgana didn't reply, so Merlin continued.

"And my mother, she's doing great. She's moved to Camelot, and she's really happy there. She's really joyful that I don't have to live in fear anymore."

A small smile played at the edges of Morgana's lips, "And you Merlin? I hear you're the greatest warlock their ever has been. You're Arthur's most trusted advisor. That must be fun."

She opened her eyes and looks at the other face. Merlin's gaze moved up, staring at the starry sky.

"Weather's nice." He commented, changing the subject.

Morgana looked up as well, and nodded slightly in agreement. There was not a cloud in site, and the sky was so clear that any constellation could be seen. It was slightly chilly, but nothing unbearable. But because of the witch's sickness, she shivered in Merlin's arms.

Instinctively Merlin's thin arms tightened around his old friend's weak body. But he hadn't returned his gaze to hers.

A tear slipped from Morgana's green eye. Morgana knew exactly why Merlin was not looking at her. This moment must remind him all too much of that time a little more than five years ago. She had come stumbling out of the forest, playing the victim. But really all she had been was the predator, ready to strike at any time. And she had. When she did that she hurt everybody. Both of them heard the echo of Morgana's screams the night her sister had died. She grappled desperately for something else to talk about, something that wouldn't make him think worse of her.

"Remember the time you brought me flowers, right after I lit my curtain on fire and shattered the window? They were really pretty."

Merlin couldn't help it; a smile crossed his face. Morgana, however, looked away. Those flowers died, just like the goodness in her died.

_These days, I haven't been sleeping_

_Staying up, playing back myself leaving_

_When your birthday passed, and I didn't call_

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

_And realized I loved you in the fall_

_And then the cold came, the dark days_

_When fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye_

"I haven't been sleeping very well lately, Merlin." Morgana whispered.

"That's been the case ever since I knew you, Morgana." Their eyes locked.

"It's for different reasons this time, Merlin. It's not my nightmares."

Merlin's brow creased and he frowned, "I don't understand."

"I stay up all night thinking about what I've done Merlin. So many terrible, terrible things. And I missed everybody's birthdays. You have all matured so much."

"Morgana-"

"No, Merlin; let me speak. I didn't only think about that... terrible day. But I thought of you- all of Camelot, really. How good everybody was to me, even Uther. Though who knows what he would've done if he had found out about my magic earlier." Morgana spat. Merlin quickly tensed, but relaxed when Morgana's face did.

"That's not the point," She softly shakes her head, causing her dark wavy hair to spill all over Merlin's arm; "The point is…that everybody was so good to me. Especially you, Merlin, when you helped me get to the Druids. After that I felt differently about you, Merlin. I - I loved you, Merlin."

Merlin looked away, his face in pain like it was the day he had to poison her, "I loved you too, Morgana." He whispered.

"You did?" she asked in shock.

Merlin nodded, still not returning his gaze to her. The witch continued her story.

"But then…Uther's grip got tighter. More people with magic were persecuted. I got so scared Merlin, and I didn't know what to do. I thought I was all alone…so…" Another coughing fit.

The warlock's arms tightened protectively once more around the witch's thin waist.

"It's my fault. I didn't tell you, and I poisoned you. You were my second love, and I poisoned you."

"For the good of Camelot," Morgana stroked his cheek, trying to soothe his misplaced guilt. "I don't blame you, Merlin. I know I've said that before, but I really mean it now. And as for not telling me about your magic... well, I understand - you were scared too."

"But I could've changed the way things turned out! If you knew you had another friend, you might have never gone to Morgause."

She sucked in a breath of pain. Even if her sister had been evil, Morgana still loved the blonde woman with all her heart and soul.

"That doesn't matter. The fact is that you tried to help me, but I wouldn't listen. You gave me everything you could, and I offered nothing in return. I just turned my back on you."

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time_

"I don't know how I'm doing this," Morgana continued, "I was never one to admit that I was wrong and say sorry. Always so proud and stubborn... but now, I just can't get over leaving Camelot. When I left I thought it would be great, getting away from Uther and his hate of magic. But freedom…it's not what I thought it would be. All I did was miss you, Merlin. Each night I wish I had realized how wonderful you truly were, and that I had stayed." The coughing spasm began once again.

"Morgana, you're hurting yourself!"

"I have to tell you this, Merlin - listen. Every day I think about what would have happened if I had stayed. I'd have been there for the wedding, the coronation, and maybe something would have happened between us. I go back to that moment all the time, and pretend that I ran to your waiting arms. I pretend that I didn't scream and cause the walls to collapse but sobbed in your arms instead. I think about it all the time, Merlin."

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

"Morgana, it's…it's alright," Merlin said, his blue eyes brimming with tears.

"Merlin, I've missed everything about you for the past five years. Your pale skin and that goofy smile you've always had. Your only intention was to help me. I remember how you did so, and the first time you saw me cry. I said I was sorry, and usually only Gwen saw me like that. Do you remember what you said in return?"

"I said I didn't mind, and that maybe I could help."

Morgana gripped at Merlin's shirt, "You did help Merlin. You really did." She paused and sucked in a sharp breath, "Merlin, please forgive me. I know it sounds crazy, after everything I've done. All the pain I've caused, and how evil I've been. I was a terrible person and…" Morgana's eyes shifted away from Merlin's, and gazed directly at Polaris, the North Star. North is the direction of Camelot.

"This is crazy, I know. I can't expect you to forgive me. My mind has gone crazy, Merlin, and I'm thinking foolish thoughts. Only in my dreams- not my nightmares- do you take me back. I just…just wish…that you could find it in your heart to forgive me. But, Merlin, I promise…I promise if you forgive me, I'll love you. And I'll love you right this time. If I could redo this all over again, I would. I'd never go to my sister and consult you instead."

Morgana took a shaky breath, "I understand if you don't. I wouldn't. I'll understand if you leave me now, Merlin. It's probably the best thing."

Merlin stared at Morgana's pale face for a long time. The traitor of Camelot expected him to drop her and leave at any moment, but he didn't. He just sat there in silence, thinking.

"Come on, Morgana, I'm taking you home."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this story was actually supposed to be a one-shot. But silly me forgot to hit 'complete'…so…lots of people asked for more. And I can hardly ever say no (except to bad stuff, like drugs. Say no, kids) to anybody, so here we go. I'm not sure how long this story will last. Probably until people lose interest, I guess. So anyway, let's see Camelot's reaction to one of the worst monarchs ever to rule: Morgana.**

"You did what?" The retort was bellowed at Merlin, who shrank back.

Usually Merlin would have made a disrespectful reply, but right now he didn't want to make anything worse. So instead Merlin just stuttered, "I..um..well, I brought-"

"Shut up, _Mer_lin. You already explained to me what you did."

"Then why'd you ask if you already knew?" Ooops. So much for not being ill-mannered.

"Because, _Mer_lin, I cannot believe it! How could you bring her back without telling me? Do you even recall the havoc she's wrecked on Camelot? Or what she's done to us? To you?" Blue eyes flashed angrily.

"But she's _changed_!" Merlin whimpered.

"And how do you know? She's an actress, Merlin! You know that! You, of all people, know that better than anyone! How could you bring that witch back into Camelot's borders?"

"You should at least talk to her!"

"So she can kill me? Merlin, you forget that I'm the King of Camelot!"

"I'll protect you with my magic," Merlin joked, knowing very well that Arthur was still a bit peeved to learn that Merlin was very powerful, "And it's never had a fault before."

Unfortunately, the King wasn't in a very good mood, "Merlin!" His royal hands flew to his royal face and dragged through his _royal _hair, "How could you do this?"

"Arthur! She once was a good friend! Surely you remember that!"

The King gave Merlin a very stressed look, "Yes, Merlin, I do remember. But you must also remember how we last saw her. She murdered people of Camelot, Merlin. If she had her way you and I would be dead! And the emotional blow of her betrayal led to the death of my father!"

"But what if she has changed? You'll never know if you don't ask. She's your half sister!"

"I know, Merlin. But how will we be able to tell if she's changed? Morgana has fooled us once-"

"-actually, she's fooled you once-"

"-and she can do it again. Besides, I recall you stating me how she had fooled you, at the beginning."

"Before I found the mandrake root! Not my fault I'm the only one in this Kingdom who has any common sense. 'Gee, I wonder what that dripping noise is? Oh well, I won't look under the bed and see an enchantment'."

"That's not how things happened."

"But it was pretty close."

King Arthur's lip twitched a little in response, but soon returned to a frown as he focused on the matters at hand, "The point is Merlin, that we don't know where she stands in this situation."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you. Sometimes I don't know why, but I do-"

"-it could be the fact that I've saved your life so many times."

"Shut up. The point is, I can't trust _her_."

"But I do."

The King shakes his head, "I can't, Merlin. You have until dawn to sneak her out. If she stays any longer the people will find out, and I'll have to execute her."

"Arthur-"

"No. I will not change my mind, Merlin, and Morgana is lucky to have this chance. I'm only doing this for you, but if you challenge my authority then I will put her in the dungeons immediately. Until dawn. Go."

Merlin bowed his head in frustration and answered rather coldly, "Yes, _sire_."

With that, Merlin turned on his heel and left the King to ponder his thoughts alone."

* * *

Instead of heading to the tunnels where Morgana was waiting, Merlin burst into the second most high class chambers in all of Camelot.

"Gwen!"

The new queen quickly stopped smoothing her own sheets and whirled to face her husband's most trusted advisor, "Merlin! I wasn't making my bed or anything; I was just making sure my servant did it right. Not that she wouldn't, or anything. I mean- she's very good and-"

"Not to be disrespectful, your majesty, but I'm not here to see if your acting like a queen or not. I have something else to talk to you about. But as friend to friend."

Gwen's face softened, "Of course, Merlin. Shut the door."

Merlin did as he was told, and sat across from Gwen. Instead of continuing he began tapping his feet, and nervously twiddling his thumb. The queen's happy expression turned to a look of worry.

"Merlin, what is it? I know that face; you're hiding something."

"She's back." The warlock whispered, not making eye contact with his queen.

Gwen did not need to ask who he was talking about. For the past five years that's the way Merlin and Gwen had communicated about Morgana. Arthur and Uther never even wanted to think of Morgana, but the two friends discussed her often.

"Back?" she croaked after a couple minutes silence, "In Camelot?"

Merlin nodded slowly.

"H-how?"

As he had done before with Arthur, Merlin told a detailed story of what had happened only the night before.

When the tale was finished Gwen began pacing and kept muttering, 'She's back.'

After a few minutes of observing this Merlin finally spoke up, "Gwen?"

At the sound of Merlin's voice her head rolled up, and after a glance at Merlin she sunk to her knees. Merlin quickly got up and kneeled by the distress woman.

Merlin frowned as he watched silent tears roll down his friend's face, "Merlin, why didn't you tell me this before."

"I had to talk to Arthur."

"And what did he say?"

"He said…," Merlin gulped, "He said that she has until dawn to leave."

The queen stared at her royal purple gown for a few moments, and then looked at Merlin with a determined look. Merlin felt hopeful.

"You need to convince Arthur to let her stay." Merlin said.

"No."

"And then we-what?"

"I said no. The King has made his decision, and you had best follow it, Merlin."

"But Gwen She's your friend!"

"No, Merlin, she _was_ my friend. The woman she once was is gone forever."

"Gwen-"

"Merlin," Gwen took a shaky breath and glared at him, "I have said no as Arthur has. You'd do best to leave that matter alone, and get Morgana out of here by dawn."

"But-"

"Go." The brown eyes watered, but did not release any more tears as she stared wearily at the floor. Merlin sighed, and walked out. Pausing at the threshold he looked back at Gwen, who was still sitting on the floor.

"Do you even want to see her?"

Gwen did not make eye contact but just kept her gaze at the floor, "Why would I want to see someone who had planned my death?"

Merlin nodded curtly and left. It seemed that Camelot was not as forgiving as Merlin-or maybe not as easily fooled.

**Sorry that wasn't very long, but I felt that it was an appropriate place to end the chapter. I've already written the third chapter, and it should be up soon!**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review?**

It's not that Arthur didn't want to give Morgana a second chance. He had spent half of his life with her for goodness sakes! But he could not let a bitter enemy back into Camelot! His father had made that mistake once, and Arthur had often learned from his father's mistakes.

Perhaps if Arthur were not King, he'd give Morgana a second chance. Perhaps if the people would allow it, Arthur would welcome Morgana with open arms. But the people would not accept her back in Camelot, and if Arthur were to do any different he'd start to lose the people's loyalty. And that was something Arthur could not afford.

And yet…

Morgana is his sister, and how can he turn his own blood away? Not only that, but Merlin seemed to deeply care for the witch- whatever his reasoning. And what of Gwen? Merlin was sure to tell her, and what would Arthur do if his wife pleaded with her beautiful brown eyes to let Morgana stay? Could he convince the people that she has changed? Possibly. But Arthur doesn't even know if she has changed.

The door to the throne room openede, and Arthur lifted his head up from his hand, where his chin had rested so distressfully.

Sir Leon, still fit even after five years, strutted in. He made a deep respectful bow, "The queen asks if you are busy. She wishes to see you."

"Has she told you the topic she wished to discuss?"

"No, my lord, but she requested you a few minutes after your most trusted advisor, Merlin, left her chambers."

So Gwen knew, "Tell her I will dine with her. She must wait until then."

Sir Leon nodded, and quietly left the room. Arthur watched the closed door for a few minutes and then stood up.

He had someone he needed to see.

* * *

"The King said he would dine with you tonight."

Guinevere bit her lip, holding back the rage she clearly wanted to release. But Sir Leon was not to blame, "Thank you, Sir Leon."

Through with being the messenger, Sir Leon strutted off to train more knights of Camelot. The queen turned to her young servant girl, who was nicely arranging flowers in a vase. Something Guinevere used to do often for Morgana.

"Elaine."

The small girl gently set down a flower and curtsied, "Yes, my lady?"

"Fetch me my brother. I need him to help me find someone."

"Of course."

* * *

Arthur let out another curse when he searched the last possible room in the castle. Where had Merlin hidden Morgana? Better yet, where exactly was Merlin? Nobody had seen the servant since he had left Guinevere's chambers three hours ago! Was he already in the process of sneaking Morgana out of Camelot? Surely that ordeal wouldn't take more than an hour! Merlin has magic for goodness sakes!

King Arthur's boot dragged across the floor lazily as he wondered where in the world could those to be. There wasn't that many hiding places in the castle, and Merlin definitely could not have hid her in the lower town! The only place she could be was in the tunnels!

Oh…

A while back, when Merlin had told Arthur the story of Excalibur, he had informed Arthur about Freya, the druid girl. The story had been particularly painful for Merlin to tell, but he it had been something he thought Arthur needed to know. And when Merlin was hiding the druid girl….he had hid her in the tunnels.

Of course! The King mentally slapped himself and turned on his heel. He was off.

* * *

"Gwen!" Eylan exclaimed, giving his sister a bear hug, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need a favor."

Sir Eylan raised an eyebrow, "Anything."

"You must promise not to breathe a word of it to anyone, do you promise." Gwen whispers.

"I swear on my life. Gwen, what is it?"

"I need you to find out where Merlin is hiding Morgana."

* * *

King Arthur walked stealthily down the steps into the tunnel. If Morgana was planning anything, he'd be sure to catch her in the act.

The tunnels, empty during Uther's reign, were now stocked with excess food. Arthur was no fool, and had enough food in here to feed all of Camelot (which had expanded greatly over the past couple years) for more than three years. Not even pausing to examine his success, Arthur crept farther into the depths of the cave.

Being a very good huntsman, Arthur was able to navigate the tunnels without making any sound at all. But, after a very long time of searching he began to think that Morgana was not here and that Merlin had outsmarted him. Luckily, for his pride, Arthur soon heard sniffling.

The King of Camelot quickly bent down behind a bag of grain, and his head hovered slightly over to watch the sniffling his figure. His heart quickened at the sight.

Morgana's dark hair spilled over her pail face, and her green eyes were watered with tears. The thin body was covered with dirt, with the exception of streak marks from on her cheeks made from tears. A thin blanket was draped over, but she still shivered wildly. Whether it was from fear or sickness, Arthur didn't know.

After several minutes of watching his half sister weep, Arthur finally got the courage to stand up. Sliding out his sword, he stood up and took a step near the figure.

Fearful green eyes looked up at him, and the sword that was pointed at her throat. No words formed from her mouth.

"Morgana."

Her chapped lips parted, "Ar-Arthur." It was a faint cry for help. The King of Camelot did not let his emotions for his old friend grab a hold of him.

"It's King Arthur. You are in my territory, Morgana, and you will show me some respect."

The witch flinched at the harshness of her brother's tone, but slowly got up. The thin blanket fell off of her revealing a ragged and torn once very fine dress. Morgana dipped into a low curtsy, barely able to keep her balance.

"King Arthur." It did not come out as a hiss, but as respect. Arthur's eyes narrowed. She looked so much like she had the day she had stumbled out of the forest, that Arthur did not let her pitiful site get to him. Suspicion flooded his veins.

"You may sit."

Morgana did not even tell Arthur that she did not need his permission to sit but did as she was authorized.

"Why have you come to Camelot?"

"It-it's my home."

"No, Morgana, it's not. Camelot was not your home the day you betrayed it. I'm not quite sure which day that was, because according to Merlin you had planned Camelot's downfall long before I knew about it."

"Merlin told you?" Betrayal was written all over her face.

"Yes, he told me! He told me when I find out about his magic! Don't worry Morgana, Merlin believes your lies. He believes your story, and that is his misfortune. I, however, do not."

"Arthur, I'm not lying!"

"Silence!" Arthur bellowed, and turned his back from his sister, "How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been against Camelot? When was your first attack?"

"When…when Gwen's father died."

Arthur spun around, his face beat red, and his sword once again pointed at Morgana, "That. Long?"

Morgana nodded slowly, "You heard about Uther's assassins…I-I planned that. But I changed my mind and-"

Arthur raised his hand to silence her, "And when Camelot fell asleep? Were you the source willingly?"

Morgana's mouth moved, making no sound but finally choked out a few words, "I was." Her eyes lower in shame.

The King's face got redder, "And were you responsible for Guinevere's, your friend and the Queen of Camelot's, almost death."

"Y-yes."

If looks could kill, Morgana would be lying lifeless on the ground, "And you did this all for what? What, Morgana, what?" He shouts.

"At first…It was to stop the deaths of those who carried magic. And then…for Morgause."

"Your sister."

Morgana nodded, "And then…when I found out that I was Uther's daughter…It was for power."

"And you were willing to sacrifice anybody."

"Arthur, I'm sorry-"

"Answer the question!" The king bellowed.

"Yes!"

Arthur raised his sword, and it barely touched Morgana's throat, "I should run you through right now. And I would, too, if it weren't for Merlin. You're lucky he's so forgiving, Morgana. But remember that I am not. Merlin will escort you out of Camelot, but if you are not gone by dawn there is nothing that Merlin can do that will stop your death."

Arthur replaced his sword in his belt, and turned away. Morgana watched the retreating red Pendragon cape with sad eyes.

* * *

"Merlin?" Morgana's voice croaked as she heard a slight shuffling coming towards her.

"No," a familiar voice responded, "It's Queen Guinevere."

Morgana felt shocked at hearing her once servant go by that title, but was even more shocked when Gwen appeared from around the corner, dressed like a queen. The outfit she wore was grander than any even Morgana had ever worn. It was sparkling red, and had a grand crown sitting upon her curly hair.

The witch curtsied to the Queen without hesitation. Gwen's face was full of surprise, because it she had never imagined, not even in her wildest dreams that _Morgana_ would _curtsy _to _her_.

"It's so good to see you." Morgana croaked.

Gwen stared at her with hard eyes, "I'm not here to save you, if that's what you think."

Morgana's face faltered, because that was exactly what she had been thinking.

"You were a great friend, Morgana. But you have used me so many times, and I almost lost my life! They say we're supposed to forgive, but I don't know how I can."

"I've changed, Gwen! You can trust me now."

The queen took a step back and shook her head, "I can never trust you, Morgana. It's not just about hurting me- but Arthur! Your betrayal has affected him in so many ways! When you found out he was your kin, you were supposed to help him, not try to steal his throne! He blames you for his father's death! And I think that you're glad of it."

For the first time in a long time Morgana's face hardened, "Uther deserved it. It was time for a better King, anyway."

Gwen glared at her once friend, "If Uther had died before Arthur had found out about Merlin's magic- the correct way, Arthur would not be the king he is today. You almost destroyed that, Morgana. And for that, I can never forgive you."

Gwen turned to leave, holding back her tears.

"Gwen?"

The queen paused.

"I'm sorry, for everything."

A tear slipped from Guinevere's eye, "Unfortunately, sometimes sorry doesn't cut it." And Morgana was left alone once again.

* * *

Later that night the royal couple dined together, "Sir Leon informed me that you wanted to speak to me."

Gwen nodded as she took a bite of chicken, "Merlin told me."

Arthur took a sip of wine, "I went to see her today."

"As did I."

"And what did you conclude?"

The queen began to aggressively cut the chicken on her silver plate, "I don't know what to believe. She says she's changed but…"

"We have no way of proving it."

"And Merlin…I just don't know what to do. Did you speak to him after you met with her?"

Arthur's expression was puzzled, "No? I thought he was with you?"

"Why would he be with me? He's your advisor!"

Arthur set his napkin on the table, "Sir Leon!" He hollered.

The door opened, "My Lord? My Lady?"

"Has Merlin been accounted for yet?"

Sir Leon turned and spoke quietly with another knight, "The report is the same as earlier this afternoon, sire?"

"Merlin is missing?" Arthur demanded.

The head knight hesitated, "It would appear so, sire."

The King and Queen exchanged looks, and a silent message passed through them.

_Morgana._


	4. Chapter 4

**:O I just realized Gaius has not made an appearance yet! He's in this chapter! Yay! I know I said I wouldn't update till Monday, but I got bored of doing research. Congrats. **

**Just a recap:**

**Arthur and Gwen have both visited Morgana, and they both want her GONE! But while dining later that night they realize someone is missing. Who might that be?**

_**Merlin.**_

**Review?**

_The source of this pestilence is the witch, the Lady Morgana._

_How do I stop her?_

_You must kill her. _

_No…_

_You're a good friend._

_Please!_

Merlin shook his head, trying to erase the thoughts that have plagued him for years. Despite that fact that so much time had passed by, Merlin still blamed himself for Morgana's downfall. After telling Arthur the truth about poisoning Morgana, he had been consoled. Arthur had told him he did what was best, and that Merlin didn't have any other choice.

But that still didn't erase the guilt.

Perhaps that was the reason why Merlin was able to forgive Morgana so easily. He too, knew what it felt like to hurt a friend and regret it. Perhaps that is why Merlin was disobeying his two closest friends, also the monarch's of Camelot, orders. Perhaps that was why when he left the queen's chambers he did not head to the tunnels where and old friend hid, but away from Camelot to an advisor.

This advisor was the reason he had poisoned Morgana in the first place, but Merlin had no one else to turn to.

So there he was, standing in a meadow outside of Camelot, waiting to hear the flapping of wings. He didn't have to wait long, because off in the distance large, scaly wings batted against the air. The dragon landed swiftly and gracefully in front of Merlin, his gold eyes questioning.

"To what do I owe the pleasure this time, young warlock?"

Merlin gave him a small grin, "I'm not so young anymore."

"Aw, but you are to me, young warlock. You will always be young to me. But you are not here to discuss your age, so tell me, why are you here?"

After a moment's hesitation, Merlin replied, "It's Morgana."

"What has the witch done this time? Has another attempt been made on Pendragon's life?"

"No…she wants forgiveness."

After studying Merlin for a few minutes, the dragon spoke up, "And you have granted her it."

"I have."

"Merlin, we have been through this before. Morgana is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love. I told you once that your determination to see goodness in people will be your undoing. I thought you had learned that lesson, but it appears not that I was wrong."

Merlin looked away, "What if she really is good now? I can't just throw her out on the streets! She could _die_."

"And if she hasn't changed, Merlin? What will happen then? You saw how close Camelot was to falling last time, and you were barely able to pick up the remaining pieces. Are you willing to put all of that on the line?"

Blue eyes met gold, "I love her."

The Great Dragon let out a great groan, "I think the King is right about you. You are an idiot."

"I let Freya die; I won't let the same thing happen to Morgana!"

"It seems to me as if you have already made your decision, Merlin. As always, you will not heed my advice."

The blue eyes lowered, "Can you tell if she really has changed?"

"You have a better idea than I do, Merlin, even if it may be blinded by love. Despite your greatest wishes, I do not know everything."

"You can't help me?"

"I've given you my advice. Whether you chose to listen o not, that is your decision."

Merlin watched as the dragon soared off into the distance, leaving Merlin with an even tougher decision. A tear slipped from his eye, because he knew exactly what he had to do.

* * *

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

Oh no. No. No, no, no, no.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

There could only be one reason why the warning bells were sounding in Camelot.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Did you hear," An old women gossed to another, "The Lady Morgana is back in Camelot. I've heard she attacked…."

Merlin did not wait to hear the rest but took off running. The people were too caught up in the chaos to notice their king's most trusted advisor and best friend darting past them, and Merlin was very grateful. Now was not the time to exchange pleasantries, not if Merlin's suspicions were correct.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Where was Arthur? Had Morgana slain him? Or was it only an attempt?

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

"They don't know what she's done to him!" He heard someone inform another.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Do you think he's dead?"

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

"In her hands? Absolutely."

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

The blood in his head began to pound in his skull, and little white dots began to cloud his vision. How could Morgana have killed Arthur! How could Merlin have been so stupid? He should've never believed that _witch_. Never brought her back in to Camelot! Never have left to talk to the stupid dragon! His best friend was most likely dead!

Arthur. Dead.

How could this be happening? After nine years with Arthur, would it all end in just a few hours? And Merlin hadn't even been by his side! He hadn't even been there to make an attempt to save Arthur! Camelot was under the reign of the greatest king ever known, and he was _dead_? A destiny was supposed to last more than five years! This was all Merlin's fault.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Merlin felt a little wait lift off his shoulders when he saw a familiar red robe in the distance. Merlin changed his direction from the castle to his mentor. Maybe he could get some answers from him.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

The old man's familiar face was etched with terror and worry.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. _

No!

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Gaius!"

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

When each pair of blue eyes met, Merlin the shadow of grief pass away from Gaius, to a look of utter joy.

"Merlin!"

"Where's Arthur?" Merlin yelled.

"Looking for you! Merlin, where _have _you been?" Gaius' euphoric look changed to anger, like a father about to scold his child.

Oh.

Oh, oh, _oh._

The person everybody was talking about was not Arthur but _Merlin_. But Merlin was just fine, and nobody else knew that! Everything suddenly clicked.

And Merlin knew exactly who Arthur would suspect for the cause of Merlin's disappearance.

"Where's Morgana?"

Gaius' mouth dropped open about a hundred feet, "You _knew _she was back in Camelot and didn't tell me?"

Merlin scratched his head, "I..um..erm…"

The powerful warlock shrunk underneath the disapproving glare, "We'll discuss this later, Merlin. Morgana's in the dungeons, though I don't know for how long. Arthur suspects she-"

"-I know. Thanks Gaius. And I'll tell you everything later, I promise!" And off Merlin went to his next destination- the dungeons.

* * *

The warlock's feet made loud clapping noises as he ran down the stair. Many guards gave him looks of shock. Sir Leon's was the most surprised.

"Merlin, you're alive!"

"Stop the warning bells! People in the lower town are panicking!"

Merlin checked for a nod in agreement from Sir Leon and then continued father into the dungeons.

"Where is he?"

"I told you, I don't know!"

"Do not lie to me, Morgana! He was once your friend! Don't do this to him."

"I'm not! I swear Arthur, I'm not!" Her statement was followed by sobs.

"I don't believe you! Morgana, I do not want to put my sister on the rack but so help me God, I will if I have to!"

"I…don't…know!" Her statement was broken by wails.

"Arthur, she's telling the truth!"

Arthur whirled around to see his best friend standing there, looking quite flushed. Just as Merlin had witness Gaius do before; the shadow of worry casted upon Arthur was immediately removed.

Merlin glanced at Morgana. Her face was full of a mixture of fear, shock, and relief. A thin, pale, veiny hand was wrapped against a prison bar, holding her kneeling form up.

And just like Gaius had done before, Arthur grew seriously angry.

"Merlin. Where have. You. Been?"

"Well, it's a very long story, you see-"

"-Merlin."

"I was talking to the dragon."

Arthur's jaw began working seriously, "Merlin. My chambers. Now. I'll inform the knights to stop the warning bell."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that."

"What?" Clearly, Merlin wasn't making anything better for himself.

"I um, already told Sir Leon."

"My chambers. Now."

"Yes, sire."

* * *

There was an awkward silence as the door just behind the two, and they were in a room all alone. The warning bells had stopped, making Camelot seem much quieter than usual. Arthur pushed past Merlin and stood by his table. Picking up a miscellaneous item off of it, he began to toss it up in the air.

"Merlin. What were you thinking?" Despite the fury etched all over Arthur face and his body tension, his voice was quite calm.

"I wanted to talk to the Great Dragon about Morgana…."

"I see. And what did you want to know?"

"If he knew whether Morgana had changed or not."

"I see. And did he?"

"Well no, not exactly…."

Arthur nodded slowly, and he pursed his lips.

"Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"Duck."

* * *

Across the castle a figure lifted up a knife in the darkness. It was time to put an end to Morgana. She had caused enough suffering in everybody's lives; it was time for hers to end.

**Sorry about all the **_**bang**_**'s, but I really like the added effect that it had. Haha, did I have you fooled at the beginning there? Did you really think Morgana was evil? She wasn't this chapter! But I'm not confirming that it will be the same for all the other chapters. –suspense builds- And I almost ended this off light heartedly, but then I thought 'Nah, that'd be no fun'. Any ideas on who Morgana's possible assassin might be? I'll give you a hint: They've appeared in this story. So until Monday, dear readers! Or maybe Sunday. It really kind of depends on the reviews….haha, I know, I'm evil.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, ten reviews is enough motive for me to post another chapter! And I loved all of your guesses! They were all very good! But you're not going to find out who the might be assassin is this chapter! Haha, I'm so evil!**

**By the way, do you have any idea how much fun it is to write 'King Arthur'? It's a pretty epic feeling! Do you like reading it?**

**Anyway, considering that this is on 29 people's story alerts then I assume I'll be getting 29 reviews? Right? Right? –looks hopeful- E-cookies for those who do! (:**

**Also, this story is going to get **_**very**_** dark and angsty (just attempted assassinations, you know, the usual) soon, so I'm going to change the rating to K plus. Eventually it could turn into T. **

**This takes place the next morning. Dun, dun, dun.**

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled, bursting into the King's chambers. He quickly wrenched open the curtains to allow the light assist him in waking his best friend.

The golden haired boy just dug his face into his pillow, ignoring his most trusted advisor.

"_Mer_lin, you're not my servant anymore. You don't have to wake me up." He grumbled.

"I know that! Do I look stupid to you? Don't answer that. It's an emergency!"

Arthur head popped up, his hair sticking up in various places, making a very humorous site, "What? Is it Gwen? Is Camelot under attack? Did Morgana break out?"

"No," The warlock's already pale face got ten times whiter, "Someone stabbed Morgana."

King Arthur rolled off his belly, swung his legs over the bed, and sat with his bare chest breathing heavily. So many mixed emotions were scrolled across his face: surprise, relief, sadness, fear, and even a bit of regret.

"Is she dead?"

Merlin shook his head, "No, Gaius was able to stop her bleeding. The wound was not lethal."

"Where is she now?"

"Gaius'chambers."

"Any word on who attempted the murder?"

"The guards had been knocked out."

Arthur swore loudly, "Merlin, help me dress."

* * *

The two best friends burst into the Court Physician's chamber. The door to the room in which Merlin had once occupied was swung wide open, revealing Gaius leaning over a bloodied form in a red dress. They quickly pushed their way into the back room.

"King Arthur, Merlin." Gaius said shortly, dabbing at Morgana's sweat forehead with a cloth.

"How is she?" Merlin breathed.

"The wound is not infected, but I believe the injury has only made her sickly state worse."

"Will she be alright?"

Gaius' eyes met those of one he considered to be his son, "I cannot know for sure."

Meanwhile, King Arthur's eyes raked over his sister's body, and his hand went to his cheek, "What happened?"

"When the guards woke up this morning and knew something was wrong instantly. They went to check on Morgana, and found her with a large wound on her hip. They immediately requested for Gaius, who later called on me."

"And then you came to get me?"

"Yes." Merlin responded.

"Does Guinevere know?"

"I would be surprised if she did."

Arthur gave a curt nod, "Merlin, have her come here immediately."

Merlin looked like he wanted to protest and stay by Morgana, but Arthur's look stopped any response, and he did as he was bid.

When Merlin was well out of earshot, Arthur turned to Gaius, "He's in love with her, isn't he?"

Gaius slowly nodded, "I'm afraid so, sire."

"Do you have any suspect on who could have done this?"

"I did not want to say this in front of Merlin, sire, but I believe the whole kingdom has a motive for her death. In fact, when word gets out about this, whoever did it will be considered a hero."

"But murder is against the law, Gaius. I have to enforce an investigation."

The old man did not respond.

"What do you think I should do, Gaius? You were my father's most trusted advisor, and I think you'll have to be mine for this situation. I believe Merlin's mind is clouded by this issue of matter."

The old man's fingers pressedsoftly on the bandages of Morgana's wound, "I don't think I'm the one you need to talk to."

"Then who?"

"You need to speak to-"

They were interrupted Merlin, Queen Guinevere, her servant Elaine, and Gwaine burst into the room.

"Arthur!" Gwen exclaimed.

The King's arms wrapped around his wife as she cast horrified eyes on her once best friend. The shade of her skin turned a frightening green.

"Gwen?" Merlin questioned.

Her gaze focused to her friend, "Merlin? I'm so sorry, Merlin!"

"Why? Gwen, it's not your fault."

"But for this to of happened to her?"

Arthur held Guinevere close, "Guinevere." He murmured softly.

"I'll fetch her some water." Elaine murmured quietly. Gwaine watched the brown haired girl leave the room with soft eyes.

Each pair of royal eyes met, "Merlin said she was stabbed? By who?"

"There are too many suspects. We'll never be able to narrow it down."

The queen's gaze lowered and she nodded as her husband pulled her in a tighter embrace.

Merlin looked away as he felt a pang of jealousy. It wasn't fair that Arthur had gotten his love, and Merlin had not. Instead, Merlin's love was lying on a bed perhaps to die. All Merlin wanted to do was hold Morgana like he did only a few nights ago. She had told him that she had loved him, and he had allowed this to happen to her.

Arthur happened to glance at his friend, who was holding back tears. Then the King of Camelot suddenly realized how much Merlin was hurting, and how much Merlin truly did love Morgana. And his arms wrapped around Guinevere certainly wasn't making things any easier for Merlin.

"Let us leave Morgana and Merlin alone."

His order received many startled looks, but everyone other than Merlin followed Arthur out of the room. Gwaine was the last one out, and paused at the door, "If you need to go to the tavern later, I'll join you."

Merlin gave him a small smile, "Thanks Gwaine."

Gwaine grinned and shut the door behind him, and Merlin kneeled by the sleeping Morgana, taking her hand.

"I'm so sorry for everything you've been through. I should've been here, Morgana. If I hadn't left to talk to the dragon, then you'd be ok right now. You wouldn't have this wound."

He bowed his head.

"It seems like every bit of misfortune that has happened to you is my fault. I-I should've never poisoned you. Thinking back, I've realized that I just should've taken you out of Camelot, and then tried to figure out a way to lift the curse. Then you would never have gone with Morgause. Maybe I shouldn't have let her take you when she did."

Merlin took a deep breath, and finally let the tears glide down is face. The last time he had cried so hard for was when Freya had died. Poor Freya, he had promised her a good life, and he had let her die.

"But you know what I regret most? If I could go back I'd tell you about my magic. You would have never felt so alone, Morgana, and you would never have done the things you did. I had so many chances to tell you, and I didn't take one. Here it results with you, dying, and nobody believing that you've changed."

Another long stretch of silence passed by, and Merlin's hands tightened around Morgana's.

"If you get better, I promise things will get better. I don't think we'll be able to stay in Camelot, but I know of a nice place where we can go. Arthur has a nice kingdom, and I believe he doesn't need me anymore. It was my destiny to help him become a great king, and he is that now. I know of a nice place that we can go. It's by a lake, with mountains in the background. We could have children, Morgana, and raise them there. We can do all of this, just please Morgana, get better."

For a long time there was not response, but suddenly Merlin felt the hand he was holding squeeze him.

There was hope.

* * *

Outside in the physician's chambers, Gwaine had departed. Arthur and Gwen were sharing a tender moment while Gaius worked on a tonic to ease Morgana's pain.

"I feel so bad for Merlin." Guinevere whispered, her hand placed on her husband's chest.

"As do I. He really believes that Morgana has changed."

The queen's face went pale, "What if she has, Arthur, and we're not giving her a chance?"

Arthur pulled away, "I don't know."

Gwen stared at her husband's back for a few moments before leaving the room, "I'll see you tonight." She called over her shoulder.

Arthur stared out the window for a few more moments before heading to the room in which Merlin and Morgana were occupying. Gently, he opened the door.

"…..think we'll be able to stay in Camelot, but I know of a nice place where we can go. Arthur has a nice kingdom, and I believe he doesn't need me anymore. It was my destiny to help him become a great king, and he is that now."

Arthur blinked. Could Merlin really be thinking of leaving? After nine years, just like that? For a girl?

"I know of a nice place that we can go. It's by a like, with mountains in the background. We could have children, Morgana, and raise them there. We can do all of this, just please Morgana, get better."

Merlin really was planning on leaving! Arthur prayed that Morgana wouldn't respond, but when he saw a slight movement in his sister's hand, and Merlin's blue eyes stare at the hand with shock, Arthur knew that she had.

Panic filled the King's body. No, he could not let Merlin leave! Not his best friend.

Quietly closing the door, Arthur turned to Gaius.

"Gaius, you said you knew who I needed to speak to, earlier. Who is it?"

The physician set a bottle down, and turned to his King, "The Great Dragon."

**Oh, my. That was an angsty chapter, was it not? Now that the story has escalated a bit, do you have any idea who it could be? ****Review**** and let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sniffle, sniffle, sob* Only seven reviews? Did everybody go on holiday or something? I miss my double digit reviews! **

**Maybe I'll get more reviews for this chapter…(hint, hint)**

**Anywho, lots of Mergana in this chapter! –claps happily- **

**Beta: Word-Stringer**

The tan horse galloped along the hillside, its strong muscles flexing. It didn't understand why its master was in such a hurry, but ever since it had been just a foal it had been taught one thing: obedience.

The King drove his horse as fast as he could; he needs to get back to Camelot for two important reasons: The first reason was obvious- he was the King, and despite Guinevere's wise counsel as the Queen Regent, a kingdom still needed a king. Arthur sighed heavily as he remembered his years as a prince; it was a time when he could leave Camelot in his father's safe hand whenever he needed. That was back when Arthur and Merlin could take hunting trips together; back when the pressure of being king wasn't a heavy weight on Arthur's shoulder. Sure the weight of being prince was extravagant, but that felt so small in comparison.

The second reason was because Camelot could not afford to lose Merlin. He had always been a trusted ally to Camelot, and it was safest with the warlock defending it. And, although he didn't mention it, he needed him there too.

So even though a king leaving his kingdom was probably a stupid idea, Arthur had to do it to keep Merlin. For the sake of Camelot.

Only the Round Table had been informed of where Arthur was headed; the rest of the kingdom had been told he had taken ill, but would be better in a few days. Fortunately, Merlin was so oblivious of everything because of his grief over Morgana that he did not even question the story, or check on Arthur.

The King was also quite tense about this adventure, because Merlin wasn't there to watch his back. Knowing that Merlin had magic, Arthur understood that Merlin was his personal bodyguard. And here he was, riding out, with nobody but his horse.

"God help me," he murmured. Funny, he once said that to Merlin.

"…_Look at what we've got."_

"_What?"_

"_You…me…"_

"_Merlin, what exactly are you going to do?"_

"_I'm going to be at your side, like I always am. Protecting you."_

"_God help me."_

Ironically, Arthur needed God to help him _without _Merlin now.

His grip on his horse's reins tightened, as he signaled for the horse to go even faster.

…

A great mountainside full of caves came into Arthur's view. The view was an ire sight, with the series of grey caves set up against and ever greyer back drop.

Arthur recalled his conversation with Gaius.

"_Where will I find the Great Dragon?"_

"_In the very highest cave on the Mountain of Death."_

"_... Sounds cheerful."_

Well, the sarcastic thought didn't seem so entertaining now. The mountain was very tall, reaching high up into the sky. It would take at least a day's worth of time before he got to the top, and it would certainly take a lot of effort.

The sun was already beginning to sink below the horizon, and Arthur knew how dangerous a mountain could be at dark. So he guided his horse to the shade of a large tree, where he could sleep for the night.

…

Back in Camelot, Morgana began tossing and turning in a fitful sleep.

"What's wrong with her?" Merlin asked Gaius urgently.

"It's the healing spell you gave her. While it heals the body, it puts the mind in a dangerous storm. She is facing a fit of nightmares."

Merlin nodded solemnly, and Gaius looked at him with sad eyes."Can you be sure that she has changed, Merlin?"

"I would bet my mother's life on it."The old physician nodded, and they continued their conversation late into the night.

…

Beads of sweat formed on the king's forehead as he continued to climb up the mountain. He wiped his brow, and looked up at the sky, noticing that the sun was straight above him. It was only midday.

The sun's rays beat down on the back of Arthur's neck, and the heat waves were visible. He was forced to squint because of the bright amount of light. All in all, the King hadn't been this tired since his quest to receive the Fisher King's trident. Arthur checked his wrist. Nope, no evil enchanted bracelet this time.

Resisting the urge to throw off the hot and heavy chain mail, the King continued on.

…Darkness. That's all there was. Nothing else. No sounds. It was all very scary. Until…

There was a flash of light. But then it was gone.

"_Morgana - I never imagined that I'd see you in a prison cell."_

"_Gwen? Help me…"_

_Brown ringlets rustle as the queen's head shakes, "I cannot.""_

Gwen…" Morgana murmured into the darkness. Suddenly a cold hand pressed against forehead."

Morgana." The sound was far and distant, an echo, like when she had heard to Mordred telepathically.

"Gw-Gwen? Is that you?"

"No, it's me, Merlin."

Merlin…

"Morgana, you have to wake up."

"I can't…the darkness…it's too strong."

"Search for the light Morgana. You can do it."

And so she did. She tried and tried, but she just couldn't do it.

"I can't!"

"You can."

Another flash of light. Morgana desperately tried to follow it. And she found it once more. Then she saw it in more detail. It was gold, just like the colour of her eyes when she used magic.

Like the colour of Merlin's eyes.

The light got brighter, and suddenly breathing became much easier, and the darkness subsided, finally subsided.

Earlier, her eyelids had been held down like lead, but now they were weightless, and they could flutter open easily.

At first all she saw was brightness, and her eyelids quickly snapped shut to avoid the bright light. When she was sure it wouldn't hurt, she opened them again.

She saw Merlin staring down at her, looking concerned. An instant connection was filled between them. Not magic, but of love. Which was a magic of itself.

…

The sun had sunk below the horizon a while ago, and most of the sky was completely black, although it was a little brighter in the west. King Arthur was standing just outside of the Great Dragon's cave.

"Kilgharrah?" he called out.

A great scaly beast emerged from the cave, "Ah, young Pendragon, it is about time that we met."

"I agree. Destroying Camelot didn't leave me with the best impression."

The Great Dragon grumbled a low laugh. "Perhaps it was a little much. But that is not why you are here."

"I'm here to talk about Merlin."

"Ah yes - his infatuation for the witch."

"He believes she has changed."

The gold eyes bore into Arthur's. "Maybe she has."

"I come for your advice."

"You want to know whether you should allow the witch back in or not."

Arthur nodded. "Merlin will leave if I don't. He'll go with her."

"I'll tell you what to do, young Pendragon, but you must promise me something."

"Anything."

"You must not allow Merlin to get hurt, no matter what. Despite his the fact the he disregarded to listen to me over the years, I have become quite fond of him."

"I promise."

"You cannot allow Merlin to leave Camelot at all costs. His leaving will be your undoing."

"You're saying I need to accept Morgana?"

The Dragon lowered his head, his face inches from Arthur's. "If that's what it comes down to, so be it."

Arthur nodded solemnly and turned away.

"Young Pendragon."

The King of Camelot froze, "Even if the witch has changed, she will carry many threats with her, although she does not realize it."

Arthur looked over his shoulder, "What do you mean?"

"The druid boy, Mordred."

…

Sir Leon laid his sword gently down, and brushed his chin length hair out of his face. It had been a hard day training the knights, and he was ready to go home to his pregnant wife. Perhaps he'd stop by the market and pick up something for her…

"Sir Leon?" A voice questioned from behind.

Sir Leon turned around to see a fellow knight, Sir Kay, standing behind him.

"Sir Kay! How have you faired?"

"Fine sire…but I am not here to talk about me."

The smile on Sir Leon's face vanished, "What is it?" Had Sir Kay heard where Arthur really was?

"I..I was one of the knights guarding the La- I mean Morgana's prison cells on the night she was stabbed."

"You have information that will help with the investigation?"

The knight nodded, "Earlier that night, a serving girl had brought us a tankard of mead. She said it was to help our night go by quicker."

"Which serving girl was this?"

"The Queen's. Her name is Elaine."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating in a while! Last week I had the flu….and…strep…also, I was working on (and finishing) this other fanfic called "Dear Arthur" I you haven't read it you should seriously check it out….lots of people liked it. **

**BETA: The amazingly talented WORD-STINGER. **

King Arthur had only just taken off his gleaming red cape when his wife burst into his rooms.

"Arthur!" she screamed, tears flowing down her face.

"What's wrong?" Had Morgana died? Or worse…did Merlin already leave?

She collapsed into him, sobbing into his chest. Arthur gripped her arms tightly to make sure she didn't fall.

"Guinevere? What happened?" His heart was racing faster than Merlin's eyes could flash gold.

"It's Elaine!" Gwen gasped.

Arthur's brow furrowed. He knew that Guinevere and her servant were the best of friends, and he often talked to the girl as well. For a while he had been hoping that she and Merlin would get together, but it had never happened. What was wrong with Elaine? Had she taken ill?

He helped his wife over to the bed, where they both sat down. By now her sobs were tearing through her body, and Arthur did a hand motion for the guards outside – looking awkward and out of the depth - to shut the door.

Pressing his lips to her head he whispered softly to her, "Tell me, what's wrong."

After a few gasps Gwen looked up at her husband, eyes swollen with tears. "She's been accused of attempting to murder Morgana!"

Arthur understood now; Guinevere knew exactly how it felt to be accused as a serving girl without any rights.

"Do you think she is innocent?"

The queen nodded. "I know she is Arthur! She…Sir Kay said that she gave them the mead that caused them to sleep on the job, and that's true."

"I don't understand."

"But she didn't stab Morgana," Gwen rushed on. "She knocked them out, so I could see Morgana without anyone knowing!"

Arthur's blue eyes grew big. "You didn't stab her…?"

The queen looked astonished. "No! No…how could you even think that? I just wanted to see her, Arthur. I needed to talk to her!" Her sobs grew louder.

"It's ok, Guinevere. I believe you." He pressed her head to his chest, hugged her close.

Despite his reassurances, Arthur felt the weight of worry press on his shoulders. Nobody could find out that Guinevere snuck to see Morgana that night. That would make her a prime suspect.

…

The King of Camelot burst into his best friend's chambers, which were quite nice, actually. Probably one of the best in the castle. Arthur remembered when he had first promoted Merlin to them.

_Merlin's mouth dropped a mile. "This is really my room?"_

"_No, Merlin, I just wanted to give you a tour of the castle," Arthur replied sarcastically._

_Merlin gave him a goofy grin. "I can't believe you're giving your number one stable-mucker a room like this!"_

"_The only reason you're getting this room, Merlin, is because you'll have double the duties now."_

"_What?"_

"_Honestly, Merlin, did you really think that because you're the Court Warlock that I still won't need a manservant? Please. The boots don't polish themselves!"_

Arthur fought back a smile as he entered Merlin's room without knocking, because when does the King have to knock?

He found Merlin staring out the window."

Merlin."

No reply.

"Idiot?"

Merlin turned to look at Arthur, desperately trying to keep a smile of his face.

"I need your help."

The face broke out into a familiar grin. "Of course you do!"

Arthur smiled in response, but soon faded as he remembered what help he needed. "Elaine is innocent."

"I know.""And we need to-you what?"

"I said I know."

"How?"

"I know who it was, and I know that this person feels terribly bad about it now. It was a misunderstanding, that's all."

Arthur gaped. "Who?"

Merlin leaned over and whispered the name into the king's ear.

"W-why?"

"I'll explain later. First, tell me how you knew that Elaine was innocent?"

Arthur reencountered the whole incident with his wife. "And so I can't save Elaine without making Guinevere a suspect. I'll look like an unworthy king if I do that. Also, I certainly can't tell anyone who really did it."

Merlin nodded, and once more turned back to the window. "You can make a bargain."

"What?"

"The people are very displeased that Elaine is arrested. They say that she should be rewarded, not punished, for…hurting…Morgana."

Arthur nodded, recalling his conversation with the dragon. Originally he would have agreed with the people, but after his conversation with the dragon, Arthur knew there was only one way to keep Merlin in Camelot. And he'd do anything to keep him here, even defy his people's wishes.

"Go on."

"You can bargain with the people. Tell them that you'll pardon Elaine, but in return they cannot object to Morgana staying here. They don't even need to know who it really was, and Elaine will be looked upon as a hero."

Merlin continued staring out the window, expecting Arthur to put down his idea.

"Alright."

"What?" Arthur strode up to stand next to Merlin, looking out the window as well. No, he could not let Merlin leave, no matter what the consequences were. Merlin leaving would most likely result in even greater consequences.

"I'll make the bargain with the people."

Shocked blue eyes met calm ones. "Why? You were so dead against it yesterday.""I heard what you told Morgana, Merlin. I know what you were planning on doing."

"Oh."

Arthur looked away sadly. "Would you really have left?""You don't need me anymore, Ar-"

"Are you a complete idiot? Of course I need you here, Merlin! For the last nine years you have saved my life over and over again! Did you really think that the threats will stop just because you leave? You have a destiny to fulfill." Arthur turned back to Merlin. "Morgana can stay. But I fear that her being here will hurt Camelot."

"You think she has not changed?"

"I don't know if she has or not. But even if she has, she still carries mistakes of the past with her," Arthur began to shift out of his jacket, "I'll make the announcement this afternoon."

…

Standing at the balcony in which King Uther had done so many times condemning the innocents with magic, the new King heaved a great sigh. People were lining up by the masses, waiting to hear what he had decided to do with his wife's serving girl and Camelot's greatest traitor.

Standing faithfully next him was his queen, who had recovered much since this morning. Instead of wearing the look up red puffy eyes and a tear stroked face, Guinevere held herself high and composed.

Not too far behind him Merlin was standing, with an expressionless face. Whether Merlin felt sad that so many wanted his beloved dead, anxious of Arthur's worried state of Morgana's past, grateful that the witch was to be spared, or pleased with his plan, the King could not fathom. Merlin had gone through much, and Arthur found he could no longer read him like before. This worried him extremely; what if Merlin decided to leave with Morgana anyway? Just because the people would accept her back into Camelot didn't mean they'd like it.

Pushing the worry away, the King of Camelot stepped to the edge of the balcony. A great hush fell upon the crowd as they strained to hear the verdict.

"People of Camelot," Arthur began. "You all know of the woman that has entered our borders, and of the servant that attempted to kill her."

A great cheer erupted from the crowd, and Arthur did not need to turn around to see the sadness on Merlin's face.

After the crowd was silenced, the king continued on. "Morgana was once a lady of Camelot. She was a friend to many, known for her kindness, generosity, and obstinacy. When my father was monarch he executed many because of his hatred for magic, and most of them you knew as friends. With each passing day Morgana urged him to stop the executions, but he would not listen. When she discovered she had magic, she could no longer take the persecution of her kind. We now know that she is my half sister, something that my father lied about for years. The last time we saw her she appeared cruel, wicked, and nefarious. But Merlin, my most trusted advisor, believes she has changed…"

Glancing back at Merlin, Arthur knew exactly what he had to do. For his best friend.

"….I believe she has changed. For five years she has been on her own, and it seems as if that has finally broke her. She is indeed the Morgana we all once loved and admired."

The shocked crowd said nothing. Only the sound of a crying baby could be heard.

"By the laws of Camelot, my wife's serving girl Elaine should be executed for attempting murder as should Morgana. So I stand here today, in hopes of making a bargain with you. I will pardon the girl, only if you pardon Morgana as well. They each deserve forgiveness. But if you refuse, then I have no choice but to have them both executed tomorrow at dawn."

A slow murmur made its way across the crowd. The King's stomach was churning in anticipation. This plan had better work, because if Elaine was executed Guinevere would never forgive him. And Merlin wouldn't either if Morgana faced the same fate. The people did not know it, but their decision could cost him his two best friends.

Standing in the courtyard a well known knight stepped forward, "I will pardon Morgana," Sir Leon called up, causing many to look at him. Many were loyal to the knight and looked up to him.

An old woman stepped forward, "I have been watching you since you were a 'oung boy, and I was jus' a flirty girl in my teens. I know 'ow much you care for us all and I trust your decision. I, too, will pardon Morgana."

Behind her a young man stepped forward, "Aye, I will too."

"Me as well!"

"And me!"

"Only to save the serving girl."

"I shall!"

More shouts of agreement, and pretty soon almost everyone in the whole crowd was chiming in.

King Arthur grinned. "I thank you."

With that he turned away, his red cape flapping dramatically in the wind. Guinevere followed suit, with Merlin not far behind. The guards that had accompanied them on the balcony trailed along the line.

"Arthur!"

The King turned around to face his best friend.

"Thank you…for everything."

Arthur gave him a small smile. "Don't think I don't expect anything in return. Polishing my boots and serving me dinner will make up for making my throat hoarse."

The goofy grin reappeared on Merlin's face. "I have to be your manservant, advisor, and bodyguard? I don't think there's a job harder than that!"

"Of course there is, Merlin."

"What's that?"

Arthur clapped him on the back with a smile. "Being King."

…

Sitting in the dark corner of her cell, Elaine pushed her dark brown hair out of her face. She heard footsteps, and her heart almost stopped. She knew that they had come for her, and she was going to be executed.

Words cannot describe how happy she was to see a smiling Gwaine, holding keys in his hand. Could she really be freed?

"Gwaine," she gasped, rushing towards him, her pale fingers wrapping around the dungeon bars.

"You have been pardoned."

Her brows furrowed over her green eyes. "But I didn't do it!"

"I believe you," Gwaine murmured, unlocking the door.

"But it does not matter whether you did or not. All that matters is that you and Morgana have been pardoned."

The door swung open, and wrapping Elaine in a hug Gwaine received a kiss from his love.

**What? Don't look at me like that. Gwaine needs a girl! **

**Haha, so it's NOT Elaine that attempted to kill Morgana. Then who was it? Guesses, anyone?**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I know I'm updating really early, and you have the weather to thank for that! Yay for snow days! Except when you have three in a row. Then you just get terribly bored and go a little crazy. Yes, I'm bored. Terribly bored.**

**Unfortunately this chapter is going to be a bit slow, but I think it'll be cute. Definitely some unfolded secrets going on in this chapter (you'll find out who did it, finally!) Also, you get to have a say in what happens in the next chapter!**

**Just leave a review and say whether you'd like Mergana chapter or a Glaine (Word-Stringer and I made that ship name up, like it?) chapter. The Glaine chapter will pretty much give a background on their relationship. And you can review letting me know how much you love, hate, or like this story! **

"…_**and they continued their conversation late into the night." **_**Remember that line from Chapter 6? Well, the italics part of this chapter is Gaius remembering that conversation. This chapter takes place while Arthur is making his little bargain with the people.**

"_Merlin, there is something I must tell you." Gaius sat down on an old wooden stool next to Merlin, looking very exhausted._

_The dark brows furrowed at the sudden serious toll on Gaius' face, "What?"_

"_I know who hurt Morgana."_

_The warlock's pale fists clenched, "Who?"_

_The old physician hesitated and a mixture of emotions passed through his face. Suddenly Merlin knew. Everything._

"_No?" It was a question. Merlin could not believe it. Why would Gaius do this? _For the same reason you did_, a little voice inside his head told him. _

"_It was me, Merlin. I-I'm sorry. I didn't know that you had brought Morgana here, or that she had changed. The only knowledge I had was that she was in the dungeons, and I was still recovering from thinking that she had hurt you. I thought if she was gone then she couldn't hurt anyone anymore, but I see now that I did not know the full story. Could you forgive me?"_

_Merlin's face looked pain, just as it did whenever he had to make hard decisions. The one time he had decided not to save Mordred, and the time he had poisoned Morgana. Both times had not worked out, and he had only made enemies._

"_There is nothing to forgive. It's my fault, I should have told you about Morgana the moment I got here. You couldn't have possibly known."_

"_No, no, my boy. Do not say it is your fault."_

"_Gaius, it _is _my fault."_

_The fatherly man sighed, knowing that Merlin was as stubborn as an old badger, "I've done everything in my power to save her since I found out how much you felt for her."_

"_I know. But you're going to have to tell Morgana after she wakes up."_

"_I fear she already knows."_

_They both sat in silence, because they knew exactly what had happened the last time Morgana had felt betrayed._

Morgana stood at the doorway, her hands gripping the threshold in order to keep her frail body standing. Her long dark brown hair was tossed every which way, and she no longer occupied the ragged red bloodstain dress as she had before but instead a used servant's dress. She watched as Gaius read over his anatomy books.

Morgana's head tilted softy to the side, causing her ringlets to inch like a caterpillar to the right. Gaius had aged greatly in the past five years. Originally Morgana had thought Gaius could not get anymore wrinkles on his face, but it seemed as if time had proved her wrong.

"Gaius?"

The old man looked up, eyeing her from behind his glasses, "Morgana. It's good to see you up."

"I know what you did, Gaius."

For a moment a very awkward silence hung in the air, before Gaius stood up looking ashamed, "I'm sorry. If you'll let me explain…"

A sad smile crossed her face, "Maybe I should leave Camelot. It appears as if nobody really wants me here."

"No." Gaius said firmly.

A bit of Morgana's spunk returned, "Why? So I can just sit around and wait for someone else to kill me? That seems to be what Camelot specializes in, doesn't it?"

Gaius, who usually never allowed himself to get angry, felt fury run through his veins, "No. If you go, Merlin will go with you. Don't you remember him telling you that? He loves you, Morgana, and he'll leave everything behind, everything he's ever lived for, behind just for you. If you love him, you won't do that to him."

Morgana stared at Gaius in shock, before her eyes began to glisten with tears. She slid down, her knees finally giving out on her. The court physician rushed forward, cradling her in his arms like a father would. Tears began to trail down her cheek.

"Do you really think he loves me?"

"I know he does. He's convinced Arthur to talk to the people about giving you a pardon."

"How?"

"It was suspected that-" A great roar from the outside crowd silenced him.

Morgana gasped, "What was that?"

"As I said before, Arthur is talking to his people."

"Why'd you do it Gaius? Why?"

"I did not realize that it was Merlin who brought you back in. I thought that you had merely snuck into Camelot yourself and you were after Merlin."

Morgana shivered, knowing that once upon a time had been out to get Merlin. All the time hiding her true feelings for him. It was her little secret. Even her sister, the person Morgana trusted most in the world, had no idea the real reason why Morgana had wanted Merlin dead.

It wasn't because he had tried to kill her, or the fact that he had kept meddling in her plans. The real reason was because she loved him, and Morgana was terribly afraid of that. Her love for Merlin had so much potential to convince her to stop her vindictive plan against Uther. It would have been better if he was out of the picture, no longer tempting her.

But then Morgause had died, and Morgana been fueled by pure rage. The death of her sister was Merlin's fault, and for three long years she plotted against Camelot, but continued to fail every time. Her most recent attempt finally left her desolate, and for another two years she had time to think.

And with that thinking became more desperation. Desperation and wanting. A wanting for love.

And here she was now, unsure of what her fate would be. But no matter what, she knew Merlin would be with her.

So she prayed and prayed that Camelot would accept her back, not because she wanted to be back (although she did, don't get her wrong), but because she knew that if Merlin had to leave it would tear him apart.

The tears stopped rolling, and Morgana looked up at the old man.

"I forgive you."

Gaius smiled and relaxed drastically, "You had better get some more rest."

Morgana shook her head in refusal, "I'm not tired."

"But you're still weak."

"Then perhaps you have a book for me to read?"

Gaius thought for a moment,"I know just the book."

After helping Morgana onto a small cot, Gaius withdrew an old book from the shelf. Once taken away by Uther, the book was returned to its rightful owner after the late king's death. He hesitated before turning around. If Morgana had not changed, he could just be fueling her power with this book.

But Merlin said she has changed, and Gaius decided that he might as well truth them both.

He turned around and handed to heavy book to Morgana, who stared at it with wide eyes, "Is this…"

"A spell book. The very one Merlin used back when Uth-"Gaius stopped, seeing the scowl on Morgana's face, "back when magic was banned."

Morgana stared at it in awe. So this was the book that Merlin had used every since she had known him, hiding as well as his secret.

She opened it, and scribbled into the margin on the first page was spell, followed by a note.

_Given this spell by Kilgharrah. Used it to save Morgana when she had a concussion._

Morgana rested her head back, her mouth falling into a shape of an 'o'. He had saved her. She was only alive right now because of him.

The witch continued to flip through the pages, reading more about Merlin's adventures.

* * *

Busting through the door like a mad man, Merlin lollopped in, tripping over nothing.

"Merlin!" Gaius said with a raised eyebrow.

"She's been pardoned! Morgana! The people have accepted her back."

A cough came from the corner, and Merlin saw his beloved sitting up in bed holding a book that was very familiar to him.

"You've been pardoned!" He leaped right over to her. Morgana's eyes were shining with delight and gratefulness.

"I can stay?"

Merlin wrapped her in a careful hug, letting out a gleeful laugh, "You can stay!"

Gaius turned away from the happy couple, continuing to make a tonic for a farmer that had broken his rib a few days ago. He smiled euphorically, knowing that everything was going to be just fine.

But Gaius forgot one small detail: Nothing is ever 'just fine' in Camelot.

**Sorry, just had to put that creepy ending in. Did anybody else want a Mergana kiss as bad as I did there? I almost put it in, but I've decided to torture you some more. But hey, at least you know who did it, right?**

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I've decided not to drag that much Glaine into this, because this is a Mergana fic. But those of you who are interested in that little romance, check out 'For the Love of Glaine'. It's much more light-hearted then this one, and pretty much tells the tale on how Elaine managed to tie someone as rambunctious as Gwaine down. So check it out if you'd like!**

**Just a recap:**

**Gaius was the attempted assassin, and Morgana says all has been forgiven. **

**Arthur has bargained with the people that he'll release Elaine if Morgana can stay.**

**This chapter has a bit of suggestive stuff (Way to go, Arthur) in it, but so does the show as well so I think that's okay. But you can rate this chapter T just to be on the safe side.**

**As always, review? **

A fortnight passed, and Morgana's wound slowly healed. She spent most all of her time in Gaius' chambers, reading Merlin's old spell book, and marveling over the many adventures he had gone through right under their noses. At night Merlin would stay for a while, and the duo would talk for hours on end. Most of the time Gaius would have to kick the man out, because Gaius said that Merlin needed his beauty sleep.

Morgana's wound healed slowly but surely, and soon all that was left of it was a pink scar. Arthur visited occasionally, but he would go about it rather curtly. He said that the only reason he was doing this was for Merlin, not for Morgana. Then the feisty young female had reminded him that there was a time when he had said the opposite, that he was helping Merlin for Morgana. Hiding a smile, the King had left shortly after.

Gwen and her servant never came to see Morgana, which cut her to the very core. Not that she blamed her, of course. What Morgana had done to Gwen in the past was beyond belief, and the witch knew that the chances of her receiving forgiveness were a million to nothing.

Soon Merlin informed her that it Arthur had granted her a new bedroom, and thought it wasn't as nice as the one she had once occupied, it was much better than the room she now inhabited.

Morgana had told Merlin that she didn't need a new room, and that his old one suited her just fine. He argued that he had slept on that wooden bored called a mattress, and his back still wasn't quite over it. Besides, he reminded her, Gaius wanted his chambers back.

And so the tale continues, and it brings us to Merlin leading a blindfolded Morgana to her new room.

"Merlin," She said with a laugh, "Are we almost there?"

"Not quite!" The warlock said quite cheerfully, his hand on her shoulders guiding her.

"We've been walking for quite a while."

"You only think that because you're blindfolded! In reality it's only been five minutes."

"Five minutes? It feels like hours, Merlin!"

Chuckling, Merlin avoided stepping on the green dress she wore. Arthur had been kind enough to buy her two more dresses (after Merlin had spent hours pleading him to about it) though they too were not as nice as the ones she once owned.

"_Arrrrthur."_

"_Merlin, I said before, no."_

"_But Arthur!"_

"_No buts, Merlin, I am King! You would do well to obey me."_

_Merlin thought about that for a moment, and decided when did he ever obey Arthur?_

"_She's your sister!"_

"_And she's tried to kill me countless times!"_

"_So you're going to make her run around in a serving girls clothing? Admit it Arthur, it doesn't suit her."_

"_Merlin, no."_

_~Later that Day~_

"…_Arthur…."_

"_What, _Mer_lin?"_

"_Will you please buy Morgana some more dresses? Please? I'll muck out your stables for a week!"_

_Feeling highly annoyed, Arthur consented, "Make it two weeks and it's a deal."_

Merlin grinned at the memory, and when he turned the corner he saw the great King himself. Arthur halted, standing there a bit awkwardly. He didn't consult with Morgana in public.

"Hello, Arthur!" Merlin greeted him with a mock bow.

Morgana froze, and the smile disappeared from her pale face, adding tension to the air.

"Merlin."

Merlin's smile faded, "Oh no, I know that tone. You're going to make me muck out your stables, aren't you?"

"No, Merlin, I'm n-"

"-That, or you're going to throw something at me." Merlin continued on, thinking out loud.

The King smiled and some of the tension eased. Morgana let out a soft laugh, enjoying their banter as most people did.

Arthur through Merlin a peculiar look, making a joke out of the awkward situation, "What are you doing, Merlin? Rendezvousing?"

The dark haired man blushed, "N-no of course not," He rushed out, embarrassed, "Just showing her to her new room."

"Ah." Arthur said with his eyebrows raised, eyeing the blindfolded Morgana.

"Not in that way either!" The warlocks face was beat red, and even Morgana's skin was appearing a little crimson.

"Seems like you have too much spare time, Merlin. I take back what I said earlier, you're right, you _do _have to muck out my stables."

With that he walked away, ignoring Merlin's mutter of "Prat."

"Well, shall we continue on?" Merlin asked Morgana, and he received a nodded reply.

Lightly touching her shoulders, he continued to guide to her room. Eventually they made it their, and Merlin let go of the witch to open the door. He took her hand and guided her in.

Walking behind her, Merlin's fingers rested on the blindfold, "Ready?" He questioned.

"Of course." Morgana replied.

Merlin pulled at the blindfold, and loosened it off of her head. He smiled when he heard Morgana's gasp of delight.

Her eyes wandered around the room. It was considerably smaller than Merlin's current chambers, but also much larger than his old room. There was a rather large window looking onto the Darkling Woods, and next to that was a for poster bed. A wardrobe was on the other side of the room, and between these two things was a table for two.

Morgana sauntered over to the bed, and glided her fingers along the sheets. She had not slept on a comfortable mattress in five long years.

"Do you like it?"

She turned around, smiling, "No Merlin."

Her smile grew wider and a bemused look settled on his face, "I love it."

And so the goofy grin returned, Merlin took a hesitant step forward. Morgana looked down at her feet, feeling slightly awkward. Not quite sure what to do, Merlin raised his arms and then promptly dropped them.

"Are you hungry?" he asked after a moment.

Morgana smiled, "A little."

Merlin opened the door and asked one of the guards to have a servant fetch some food for the two of them. A condition that Arthur had form Morgana getting her own room involved that the room was guarded at all times. The King could never be too cautious, especially when dealing with his sister.

Turning back around, Merlin saw Morgana staring reflectively out the window. He walked up behind her, and stared at the view as she was.

"Those are the woods were I found the druids. The ones you guided me to," she paused, "Thank you Merlin, for trying to help me."

Merlin chanced placing a hand on the small of her back, "I'm sorry I couldn't do more." Morgana did not flinch away like Merlin had expected, but leaned slightly into it.

"You did your best, Merlin, you did everything you could." She slowly inched closer to him.

His eyes grew hard, "I should have told you about my magic. We could have spent so much more time together, and we could've started out much sooner…"

Morgana was not listening to his regrets, because her pulse was pounding in her head. She was so close to him now, and she only wanted one thing.

"…And things would have been so much better for us. We could have spent so much time together and-"

"-Merlin." Morgana interrupted. Her hip was now touching his.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to kiss me or not?"

Without hesitation Merlin's other hand snaked around her waist, and he spun her around, so that her chest was breathing into his.

Her green eyes blinked as she stared into the blue ones. Right now Merlin seemed so much taller than usual, much more intimidating. His eyes bore back into hers, and slowly he lowered his head.

Tilting her head to the side and closing her eyes, Morgana's lips met Merlin's. Her right arm snaked up to his neck, and the left encircled his waist, pulling him close.

The hand that had been resting on the small of her back traveled up her spine causing her to shiver and matted into her dark brown hair. His other hand clenched tightly around her body, shielding her from the dangers of the world.

After some time they slowly parted, a smile resting on each of their faces. They didn't need to say anything, because a subtle messaged was easily passed between them.

_I love you._

Before they could dive into another kiss, there was a soft knock on the door. Merlin pulled away, grinning goofily, "There's the food we ordered."

Taking a step back he turned away to answer the door, leaving Morgana standing wistfully behind him. She had a look of euphoria on her face, despite her best efforts to hide it.

"You requested some food?" She heard a women's voice ask.

"Elaine," Merlin greeted with a grin, "Why are you not with Gwen?"

"She's with the King…talking..."

Merlin raised an eyebrow, knowing exactly what she meant by talking. Arthur was _such _a hypocrite, and Merlin would be sure to remind him of that later.

"I see, well why don't you come on in? I don't believe that you've met Morgana yet." He invited, taking the fruit plate from her. He set it on the table, completely oblivious to the look on Morgana's face.

The euphoric one was completely wiped away, and replaced with a mixture of negative emotions. Confusion, shock, bewilderment, and fear.

Not noticing this look, Merlin introduced the two, "Elaine, this is Morgana. Morgana, this is Elaine…" His voice trailed off as he saw the look on his face.

"Pleasure to meet you." Elaine said hesitantly, confused at the look she was receiving.

"Have we met?" Morgana asked, forehead creased.

"I don't believe so. I saw you once while you were sick…"

A fake smile was plastered on Morgana's face even though it was still masked with confusion, "That must be it."

Merlin stood in the awkward moment for a minute, "Yes, thank you Elaine, for the food."

The girl nodded slightly, causing her dark brown hair to rustle, "It was my pleasure." She slowly backed away, her green eyes never leaving Morgana's. Walking backwards out the door, her eyebrows were furrowed, but she was finally gone and the door shut.

"What was that about?" Merlin asked.

For a moment Morgana did not say anything, "Merlin, there is something I need to tell you."

**THERE. You got your kiss, happy? Why did Elaine's presence affect Morgana so? Any guesses? Leave a review and let me know!**

**And don't forget to check out 'For the Love of Glaine'!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Surprised that I'm getting this up so early? So am I. But I just got this really cool (or what I think is cool) idea for this chapter, and I just had to write it down! Besides, who needs sleep, right?**

**Also, because I'm updating so early I feel the need to advertise. For you Mergana fans, you should definitely check out this one-shot I wrote called **The Dance**. It's pretty good, I think.**

**I know I mentioned this in the last chapter, but I think it would be awesome if you checked out **For the Love of Glaine**. I mean, these guys are just so cute together. Even cuter than Mergana. In my opinion, at least.**

**By the way, since this takes 5 years after the end of Season 3, Mordred has grown too (I'm disappointed by the lacking of him in Season 3, just saying), and I'm assuming that he was 12 or something when he met Merlin, so now he's in his teenage years.**

**Recap:**

**We had a Mergana kiss last chapter.**

**Arthur's still a prat to Merlin. But did we really think that'd ever change?**

**Morgana has something to tell Merlin…about Elaine.**

**The beginning of this chapter is **_**very **_**dark, therefore I'm changing the rating to T. I usually don't write something so vulgar, but I'm trying to get the nefarious theme across. Sorry guys.**

Smoke billowed from the bonfire, weaving its way through the people dancing around the rising flames. They were dancing in barbarous ways, flinging their arms about, and wailing for no apparent reason. Any onlookers would think this scene crazy, but if they knew what the celebration out their view would change.

They would realize that the scene before them is the epitome of insanity.

The barbarous people were spinning, clapping, and jumping because of what they have just heard. They were celebrating because of the news their leader had just shared with them; he had a plan to overtake Camelot.

Nobody cared how much suffering that would cause, or the fact that Camelot was already under the rule of a marvelous monarck. All they wanted was revenge. In their minds ruins of a city, shouts of terror, blood smeared ground, and the horrific smell of ashes was appealing. This is what revenge can do to a person; it can turn them into somebody they don't even recognize in the mirror.

Malevolence.

The worst one of them all was the only person not celebrating. A shadowing black hood rested upon his head, allowing none to see his face. He just stood there, still as stone, watching the people he has manipulated scamper around like hooligans.

A strong man, however, noticed his master's stillness, and cautiously approached him. No one dare cross their leader, because they knew of his great powers. His great nefarious powers.

"My lord," the man muttered, "why are you not celebrating? You say you have a plan, but do not tell us it, nor do you celebrate."

"Do you doubt my words, Galreth?" The angel like voice hissed with a wicked tone. Some would think him a fallen angel. But perhaps he was never even an angel to begin with.

"N-no, of course not, my lord. P-please forgive me."

For a long moment the leader said nothing, and Galreth began to tremble with fear. Was he breathing his last breaths? Oh God, please no. Let him see Camelot fall be for that happens.

"I like you, Galreth," The angel like voice finally replied, "So I will tell you what I know. Come with me."

Galreth followed his leader out of the clearing and far away from the celebrations. Soon they were so far that they could barely make out the shouts of the celebrators.

The leader slowly lifted off his hood, revealing dark brown hair and pale skin with dark red lips. But that's not the feature that makes everyone catch their breath when they see him. It is the eyes.

The piercing, crystal blue eyes that stare into the deep depths of your soul, making you cringe. When they look at you, all you want to do is run. Run and run until you're far away. Some say that staring into the blue eyes for too long will lead to madness and suicide. That's how strongly these eyes affect people.

A few people back in Camelot, like King Arthur himself, would recognize this man to be a harmless boy that had escaped from Camelot. Heck, the King had partaken in this rescue mission.

Mordred.

The sadistic man had a wicked glare permanently set on his face. It was not a smirk that some people could be annoyed by, but an actual stare that could cause nightmares and even strike fear into the heart of the Great Dragon.

Mordred was completely and fully evil now. His chance of salvation had faded away a long time ago.

"You want to know why I think Camelot's demise will be easy? No matter what the cost?"

Gulping, Garleth nodded. Gods, those eyes scared him.

"You have recently heard of the Lady Morgana's return to Camelot, have you not?"

"Yes, and I know that she once thought as we did when _Uther_," that name tasted like salt and vinegar on his tongue, "was king, but she has now changed her ways. With Arthur as King she is completely loyal to Camelot once more. I don't think you'll be able to return her back to our side."

"That is where you are wrong, Garleth. The Lady Morgana and I go way back-"

"-Farther back than she and the King go?"

Garleth was silenced by a piercing glare, and it took all of his will power not to run now.

"Perhaps not," Mordred mused, "But she has always been more faithful to her sister."

"I thought…Morgause is dead, is she not?"

"Oh yes, she is. But what nobody else knows, Garleth, is that Morgana has another sister."

"Who?" The curious man gasped, brows knit.

"The Queen's serving girl, Elaine."

Before Garleth could register what Mordred had informed him, he felt a sharp pain in his head. Crying out, the sick man stumbled backwards.

"You said no matter what the cost. The cost, Garleth, is your life."

By now the pain was spreading down towards his neck, like a thousand needles were poking him. The feeling of intense hurt began to make its way downwards. Before his vision disappeared, Garleth saw that Mordred's blue eyes had changed into a shade of bright gold.

"No!"

"Goodbye, Galreth. It's a shame, really, because you were one of my strongest men. They do say curiosity killed the cat."

Now the pain everywhere in Galreth's body, in his pores, veins, and muscles. Arching his back, the dying man took one last sharp intake of breath. As his spinal cord began to fall back towards the muddy ground, Garleth could only feel one thing.

Relief in his death.

The moment the body, no, corpse, hit the ground Mordred's eyes returned to their deathly pale blue. He stared at the body for a moment and didn't even smirk. The man never felt anything anymore other than a sick want for revenge. And revenge he will get.

Turning away, Mordred's black cape flashed in the moonlight as he headed back to watch the celebrations.

* * *

Merlin gaped at Morgana for a long moment as he tried to decipher what she had just told him. Elaine? Her sister? It couldn't be. Could it?

But as Merlin pictured the young servant girl in his mind and stared at the woman in front of him, he could not help but see the resemblance. Their eyes, hair color, skin tone, and even the shape of their faces were exactly the same. The resemblance between the two was undeniable; how could he have not noticed it before?

"How?" The confused warlock mustered.

"Morgause," Morgana's voice cracked at her deceased sister's name, "said that our mother had another daughter as well. She had…loved…a peasant about nine months before she died. Apparently she died in childbirth. And though the child was proclaimed stillborn, Morgause said that she sensed our sister, and she was still alive. We were going to look for her after things had settled in Camelot with me as queen…." Morgana broke off, looking guilty.

"The past is the past. Please, continue."

"But as you know, I did not get the chance. After Morgause died I searched for our missing sister desperately, but my powers are not as strong as Morgause's, and I never had the proper training. I had given up on the idea of finding my other sister until…."

"Until a few minutes ago." Merlin finished for her.

Morgana nodded, "I don't know what to do. I know how awful it is to find out you've been lied to your whole life about who your parents are, and I don't even know Elaine that well! What if she goes home to a loving mother every night, and has cherished memories of reading bedtime stories with her? I do not want to taint their relationship! Merlin, I don't know what to do."

Looking completely helpless, Morgana sat on her bed, her eyes sparkling with fear. Sitting down next to her, Merlin wrapped an arm around her.

"Has she shown any signs of having magic?" Morgana croaked out.

"Not that I've noticed, but I haven't exactly been looking for it."

They sat in silence for several minutes, as each of them pondered what to do. Abruptly, Morgana stood up, and made her way towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To speak to Gwen. She knows Elaine, and she'll know what to do."

**You know what would be really cool? If you reviewed. Please? Pretty, pretty please? –makes the most adorable face ever-**

**And if that doesn't work, then I'll sick Mordred on you. That's right, I went there.**


	11. Chapter 11

**GUYS! More than 100 reviews! Wooot! **Word-Stringer** was the 100****th**** reviewer! Congrats! –hands picture of Merlin as present-**

With her dress swishing around her ankles, Morgana walked determinedly through the long hallways. There were many stares, well glares actually, from knights and servants, but the proud woman ignored them. Merlin had not followed her, which she found a little bit odd. But that did not matter right now, because she needed to talk to Guinevere. Her sister's life could be on the line.

_Sister._

Inwardly, Morgana flinched. How she missed Morgause. The dark haired girl remembered how Morgause had helped her through her nightmares, held her when she screamed at night, and slowly made them go away. Morgause had been a fantastic sister, always willing to help Morgana. All Morgause was trying to do was help.

Too bad the road to hell is paved with good intentions.

Morgause had gotten Morgana out of Camelot and taken her from _Uther_. For that Morgana would be eternally grateful. And yet, she took her away from the others as well. From Gwen, Arthur, and Merlin. And even though Morgause was trying to help her sister out, Morgana now realized that claiming the throne and attempting to murder all of her friends was not the right way to go about it.

And now Morgause was dead. She never even got the chance to see her other sister.

So now it was Morgana's job to protect her. Elaine. What was this girl like? Who was her father? Did she have magic? What did she think of Morgana? Does she have a love? What about any other siblings? Where does she live? How did she become a servant to Gwen?

So many questions and none of them could be answered. Yet.

But what if while trying to protect her, Morgana would corrupt her? Just like Morgause had done to her? What if by trying to help Elaine, Morgana just destroyed everything she loved?

No. Morgana would not make the same mistake Morgause did. Instead, she'd go to Gwen. Gwen would know what to do.

Arriving at the door to her old friend's chambers, she paused in front of the two stone faced knights. Realizing that she was no longer able to just waltz into any room she wanted to, Morgana's head fell slightly.

"I have come to speak with the queen, if she so pleases." Morgana's voice was no longer loud and commanding as it had once been but soft and sad. Five years away from Camelot had really hurt her, perhaps even more than she had realized.

Tapping lightly on the door, one of the knights announced her, "Morgana requests and audience, your majesty."

For a long moment there was only silence, and just as the knight was about to send Morgana away, the door opened a crack. The Queen of Camelot peeked out at her old friend, and gave a loud sigh. Giving and accepting nod, she opened the door wider so Morgana could slip in.

Doing so, Morgana heard the door click shut behind her. Her eyes followed Gwen's retreating figure as the lady made her way to the window and stared out of it. An awkward silence hung in the air, and Morgana began fiddling with her sleeve.

Finally, Gwen addressed her, "What is it?" Her tone was rather flat, and Morgana did her best not to flinch away.

"Gwen, there's something I need to tell you…It's about your serving girl, Elaine."

Under raised eyebrows, brown eyes blinked with confusion, "Elaine?"

"Yes…I don't know how to say this, but Elaine…she's my sister."

The queen's face was expressionless, but then it turned to amusement, "Morgana, I don't have time for this."

"It's true! Do you know who her mother is? Do you deny that she looks like me? Gwen, please, see reason!"

Biting her lip, the queen turned away causing her brown ringlets to rustle. The queen recalled Elaine mentioning that she never knew her mother, because she was a noblewoman and had died in childbirth. And like earlier, when Gwen compared to the faces, she had to admit that the resemblance was uncanny.

Hand flying to her mouth and spinning back towards Morgana, Gwen gasped, "No," and after a pause, "how?"

Morgana launched into the story of the third sister, and by the time she was finished both of them were sitting on the bed, pondering what to do.

"Gwen, what do you think we should do?"

Shaking her head slowly, the queen responded, "We can't tell her just yet. I don't want her to find out that her whole life has been a lie. I remember what that knowledge did to you."

Shuddering, Morgana nodded slowly, "Gwen, has she shown any signs of using magic?"

The queen thought for a moment, "She has an unusual tact with flowers. They live for weeks at a time, even after they're already plucked. In fact, they seem to actually bloom."

"I'll talk to Merlin about this…"

"Merlin knows?"

"Yes, he was there the first time I saw her, just a few minutes ago."

"Then I will tell Arthur as well. But only us four shall know, is that understood?"

"Yes," Morgana agreed with a smile, "It'll be just like old times."

At that Gwen stiffened, stood up, and walked away from Morgana. With hurt eyes, Morgana called out, "Gwen, will we ever be friends again?"

Still not looking at her, Gwen replied, "Perhaps with this secret you will be able to prove to me that you have really changed. That you're the Morgana who was once my best friend. Until then, goodbye."

Knowing better than to argue, Morgana left the room. Gwen listened until Morgana's footsteps could no longer be heard, before finally breathing out a sigh of relief. Would she ever be able to trust her again?

* * *

Merlin sighed, very annoyed. Why did mucking out the stables have to be such a disgusitng job? Merlin would like to magically throw all this horse dung at Arthur. Actually, that really wouldn't be a bad idea.

Despite having to work in the hot smelling stables, Merlin still felt a sense of euphoria. His heart had been singing since his kiss with Morgana, despite the surprising discovery afterward. Elaine? Morgana's sister? Well, at least they actually looked like sisters. And personally, Merlin thought Elaine was much nicer that Morgause.

Wiping the sweat of his brow, Merlin groaned. Did Arthur want him to break his back? Five years ago Merlin had been hopeful that all these chores would stop after Arthur found out about how Merlin saved his butt daily. But Merlin was wrong. He was just given more chores.

One day he had actually confronted Arthur about it.

"_Another chore? How do you expect me to do all of this and save your life!"_

"_Come on, Merlin, doing chores builds character!"_

"_Next time someone tries to takeover Camelot I won't be able to stop them! 'Hey, why didn't Merlin save the day?' 'I heard he was too busy _mucking_ out Arthur's stables!'"._

And Arthur had just laughed, and assigned Merlin some more chores. But Merlin probably should have seen that one coming.

"Merlin." A familiar voice said behind him.

"If it isn't the King of Prats himself." Merlin playfully growled.

"You know, Merlin, I can understand you not havng respect for a prince. They're not all that powerful. But a king? I do believe you have some loose screws."

The warlock turned around with a goofy grin on his face, "That's only because you've thrown so many things at my head."

Laughing, Arthur examined the stables, "It still smells awful in here. Can't you do any better, _Mer_lin?"

Merlin turned away, not allowing Arthur to see his eyes flash gold. He heard a howl of annoyance behind him, and he turned back to face the King, who now, for some odd reason, had feces in his sandy blonde hair.

"Merlin." Arthur growled, not so playfully.

"Oh my, what happened?"

Arthur replied by throwing a brown lump right at his best friend's face.

**Ew. These boys are gross. Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

_Snap._

_Twigs break under your feet, and with each step you take you shatter a crisp, fallen leaf._

_You are in the Darkling Woods._

_But why are you here?_

_A shout of pain is called out in the distance, and that curse word you hear after carries a voice that is all too familiar to you. _

_Your love is in pain._

"_Gwaine!" You cry out, and as you attempt to hurry forward you trip. Not being able to catch yourself in time your face hits the ground, and when you lift your head up you feel hot warmth on your cheek. You reach up to touch it and examine your fingers. Even with the little light the moon is granting you, you can still see crimson liquid shining._

_Another shout._

_No. No, no, no, no._

"_What are you doing here?" A soft angel-like voice asks. Your head snaps up, causing you to see white dots. Your head needs attending to. But Gwaine needs you more._

"_G-Gwaine." You gasp._

_The white dots disappear, and you can make out bright blue eyes staring at you with fear, "Gwaine? Is that the man they have captured?"_

_You nod as you pick yourself up slowly, trying not to cause another dizzy spell, "I must save him."_

"_I can help you," You pause to look at this boy, who is only slightly younger than you. But there's a difference, this boys holds so much innocence, just like an angel, "I'm a part of the Druid camp. But don't worry, I don't agree with what they're doing. They want to take over Camelot, but Arthur is a good man. He helped me escape from Camelot when I was younger." The man's lips twist up into a crooked smile._

"_How can you help me?"_

"_I know where they are keeping him, and I know how to distract them. You won't be able to free Gwaine without me."_

_You nod slowly, "What is your name?"_

"_My name is Mordred."_

Gasping, Elaine's eyes fly open. She is in bonds, and she can't get out. Perspiration is all over her body. Where is she?

Taking a better look around, Elaine realizes that she is in her home, and the 'bonds' are just the covers that had swarmed around her during her tossing and turning due to the nightmare. Gasping, Elaine slowly wriggles out of her cocoon.

Sitting up on the bed, the terrified girl clutches her stomach. She feels like she's going to be sick, but her body does not back the feeling up.

It was just a nightmare, nothing more.

* * *

Merlin and Morgana sat by the fire, munching on a plethora of food. Merlin, of course, had already cleaned himself from the days early, ah, excursion.

They had just finished talking about Morgana's conversation with Gwen.

"So it will be just like old times." Merlin concluded, using the same words as Morgana had earlier, raising his glass for a toast.

Morgana's glass clinked against his, and she smiled. Setting her glass down, she voiced her thoughts, "Merlin?"

Blue eyes met the green ones, both full of questioning. The blue's owners wonders what could be bothering the green's.

"Whose Kilgarra?"

The warlock shifted in his seat, because the name voiced from his beloved's lips brings back an old memory. Like most memories, the edges of it are frayed and blurry. But still, like a sword that had once been used in an attempt to kill Arthur, dull edges were still sharp.

_The source of this pestilence is the witch, the Lady Morgana._

"Merlin?" Morgana questions through the silence, looking with concern at the distressed man across the table. How could one name have so much effect on him?

_How do I stop her?_

"How do you know about him?"

Looking taken aback at Merlin's harsh tone, Morgana hesitates, "You have notes about him in your spell book. He helped you save me?"

_You must kill her. _

Merlin flinched at the memory and abruptly stood up. In this process he knocked the chair over, and he didn't' even bother stopping it from harshly banging the floor. He ignored it, as well as Morgana, whilst he strode over to the window. Looking out on the jet black sky, Merlin's eyes rested on a point in the horizon in the east. There a dragon rested, waiting for the next time its master would call for him. Merlin felt a sinking feeling that it would happen soon, perhaps this very evening.

And that was something Merlin really did not want to do.

Morgana was watching the whole scene with wide eyes. Whoever this was must've helped her, Merlin, and everybody here in Camelot. And this person was obviously of magic.

Oh…

Could this Kilgarra be one of the many people that Uther ruthlessly murdered? The thought cut her deeply, and not just because it was the death of her own kind. But which one of the people that were burned alive, had their heads hacked off, or had been run through with a sword by a Knight of Camelot was Merlin's friend? Had Merlin watched his friend die by the hands of Uther? And not show a single emotion about it?

Feeling her heart quicken and her veins flush with fury, Morgana prayed that Uther was burning in hell right now.

That monster.

Holding back her anger, Morgana slowly walked towards Merlin. She watched his pale face glow in the candlelight as he stared determinedly out the window. Curling her fingers lightly around his triceps, Morgana felt Merlin flinch but was gladdened when he did not full pull away.

"Was he a friend?" She questioned, her voice low and soothing. Morgana felt even more alarmed when she saw that the brim of Merlin's eyes were building up with water. She reached up and gently wiped away the tears before they could fall.

"Hardly."

Confused, Morgana lowered her hand, "But he helped us?"

And that's when Merlin pulled away. Although he did not leave her side, Morgana still felt rejection swim through her body. She lowered her now empty hand, and even though they were a foot apart, she could tell his mind was miles away.

"Please, Merlin,expain."

So he did. Starting from the very beginning, the moment he heard a mysterious voice call 'Merlin', and until the incident a few days ago. The deeper Merlin got into his story, the more Morgana began to tense up, and the more her eyes began to harden. By the end of the story Morgana was no longer looking at Merlin but glaring out into the night sky. Her body was trembling with anger.

Merlin, who was in better control of his emotions, knew enough to realize that he need to cool Morgana's hot temper down. And soon.

But before he could attempt to soothe her, Morgana had already started her rage, "How _dare_ he? Does he not realize that he has played a part in all of this?"

"Morgana-"

"-No, Merlin, don't say anything. I lost you for six years because of him! I blamed you for the poisoning when it should've been him all along! I almost killed you so many times! Maybe I would've returned to Camelot if I hadn't thought that you betrayed me!"

"Let me take you to him." Merlin said in a rush, before Morgana would over blow it. Merlin remembered Morgana's last temper tantrum, in which her screams had caused the walls to crumble around her. Literally.

"What? Merlin, what makes you think that I'd want to see some_thing_ so foul and filthy and-"

"You can tell him that. And, Morgana, he may be able to help you."

"Yes, because his advice is _so _good."

Giving a half smile, Merlin shrugged, "Sometimes he can be helpful."

"Merlin! He tricked you into almost killing your mother! He wants me dead! That beast tried to destroy all of Camelot!"

"But he's helped me save Arthur so many times, and now Arthur is in the process of fulfilling his destiny. Besides, you two have something in common."

"Oh? And what's that?" Morgana demanded dryly.

"You both hate Uther."

* * *

Morgana stared at the dark haired man next to her in awe. Behind them the horses they had used as transportation to the Darkling Woods shuffled uneasily at the scene they had just witnessed.

Merlin had tossed his head up to the sky and called out in a cryptic, booming voice. The young man did not look capable of being that daunting, but Morgana herself had just witnessed it. In the distance, she heard the whooshing of wind.

Catching her stare, Merlin grinned, "What?"

"Has Arthur seen you do this?"

"No, why?"

"He wouldn't be such a bully to you."

Laughing, Merlin turned his gaze back to the sky where a small image began to dilate. His companion's jaw fell, practically hitting the forest floor.

The giant best landed in front of them, but spared Morgana no glance as it bowed to Merlin. The warlock, or you could call him dragon lord, began to speak to the dragon in the same tongue he had to call it. Morgana felt awkward, not being able to understand what Merlin was saying to Kilgarra. But she assumed Merlin was telling the dragon about what happened in the past couple weeks, because she heard her name and Elaine's spoken quite often.

"I see," The Great Dragon said, speaking for the first time, "So the third Cornwall sister has been found."

"You knew?" Merlin gasped.

"Indeed, Merlin, I did. But I thought it would be better for you to find out yourself."

Nodding, Merlin gestured to the woman beside him, "Morgana."

Giving a great sigh that practically blew Merlin over, Kilgarra's gaze went to Morgana. Her glare was not welcoming, and if looks could kill the race of dragons would be extinct right then and there.

"Witch." He greeted.

"Beast."

Merlin took a step back and walked over to soothe one of the horses. Personally, he was slightly afraid of Morgana's temper at the moment.

"You told Merlin to kill me."

"To stop you from destroying Camelot, which we both know is your intention."

"You made me that way. What makes you think that you have the right to play god?"

Chuckling, The Great Dragon shook his head, "Anything you have become has been your own doing. You let your magic corrupt you, and you used it in a way to hurt everybody you loved. You broken Merlin's heart, attempted many times to kill your own brother and take away his destiny, and even tried to sacrifice your best friend. The reason you lost your sister is because you don't know how to forgive; if you had never overthrown Uther she would not be dead now. All your losses have been by your own doing."

Glaring at Kilgarra, she did not let anyone see how much the words cut her. Unfortunately for her the Great Dragon knew quite a bit, and he was a very good judge of character.

"You know what I say is the truth, I can see it in your eyes."

"I may have done some awful things, but your past is stained with blood as well. You tried to destroy Camelot!"

"Perhaps I have made a few mistakes, but it was all just to get revenge on Uther."

"As was mine."

Gold eyes stared back into green, and they both realized that all of their actions, _everything_ they have done, has been centered around their hatred from Uther.

With a smile, Morgana voiced both of their thoughts, "Merlin was right. We may have more in common than we both originally thought. Well, since you are _so_ wonderful at giving advice, do you have any for me, oh Great Dragon?" Despite the common ground they were both now on, Morgana's tone was still filled with acid. She would never forgive the dragon, despite how justified his actions were. He was just below Uther on her list that nobody wanted to be on.

"Heed this warning Morgana. You once were given a choice between Camelot and your sister, and you chose the latter. Do not make the same mistake again, or it will be the undoing of us all."

And the dragon left without saying another word, becoming a dot in the night sky.

**Review?**


End file.
